I CRIED FOR MY BROTHER SIX TIMES
by berlindia
Summary: Dalam hidupku, orang yang seharusnya selalu aku ucapkan terimakasih adalah adikku-Luhan/ Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan menjaga kakakku dan baik kepadanya-Sehun. Brothership: HunHan Yaoi: (ChanHan) Chanyeol/Seme x Luhan/Uke and (SeXing) Sehun/Seme x Yixing/Uke


Ini selingan untuk ff Coma hehehe.. Frustasi sayah ma FF satu itu.. hahahahahahha :D

l

l

l

l

l

Aku lahir disalah satu desa terpencil di daratan Tiongkok—

AH!

Maaf, jika kau berharap ini sebuah cerita sebuah keluarga bahagia dimana ayahku yang selalu giat bekerja memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar. Didampingi seorang ibu yang memiliki senyum terindah saat dia membangunkanmu di pagi hari yang cerah. Serta seorang adik laki-laki yang selalu membuatmu jengkel tapi kau tetep akan menyayanginya.

Tidak.. Hidupku tidak seperti itu. Tapi hidupku toh tak seburuk dongeng Cinderella. Aku memiliki ayah yang giat bekerja demi menghidupi kami dengan membajak sebuah tanah kering, dibantu oleh ibuku. Setiap hari mau tidak mau punggu mereka menyapa sang matahari. Aku juga memiliki adik laki-laki sepertiku yang tiga tahun lebih muda dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author pov~_

"_Belajar giat, hm?" tanya seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik namun tertutupi oleh raut kelelahannnya. Tangan wanita itu mengelus rambut anak sulungnya dengan lembut. Membuat seorang anak laki-laki yang serius mengisi jawaban menghentikan guratan pensilnya. _

"_Ya?" dia mendongakkan kepalanya menunjukkan parasnya yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan ibunya. Dia menatap seseorang yang menghentikan kegiatannya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. Tercetak dengan jelas bukunya yang bertuliskan Matematika kelas 6 SD._

"_Bisa kau jemput adikmu?" dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil mantel yang tidak terlalu tebal dan sepasang sarung tangan. _

_Kalian pasti bingung kenapa dia tidak sekolah. Itu semua dikarenakan beberapa hari lagi dia akan mengikuti tes kelulusan dan khusus untuk kelas enam dibebaskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Agar mereka memantapkan pelajaran yang sudah diterima. Kalian bisa menyebutnya minggu tenang._

_Butuh beberapa jam perjalanan untuk mencapai sekolahnya, itu semua kerena sekolahnya berada di desa yang berbeda. Udara yang dingin dengan jalan di penuhi salju menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuknya. Jika dia bisa mengeluh pasti dia sudah mengeluh. Tapi dia tidak mau adik satu-satunya itu mati kedinginan._

"_Hei!" serunya dengan jalan tergesah-gesah. Anak kecil yang sendari tadi duduk diam disalah satu halte bus di depan sekolahnya, mendonggakkan kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya dengan berbinar. "Ayo pulang!" sedangkan sang kakak menatap iba adiknya yang terlihat kedinginan seolah-olah beberapa detik saja terlambat dia akan membeku ditempat sesunyi ini._

_Mereka berjalan menuju rumah dengan langkah pelan. Semua jalan ditutupi salju mau tidak mau mereka harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Kedua tubuh mungil itu hanya berjalan dalam diam, seolah jika mereka mengatakan sepatah kata saja akan membuat tubuh mereka membeku._

"_G__é__~" gumamnya dengan gigi gemertak. Dia menatapnya adiknya dengan bingung, biasanya adiknya tidak semenggigil itu. Adiknya kini tepat berada dibelakangnya, dia kembali menjejakkan langkahnya diatas salju dan adiknya akan menginjak bekas jejak kaki kakaknya agar tidak terperosok._

"_Hm?" saat sang kakak membalikkan badannya, dia menemukan sebelah tangan adiknya membiru. "Kemana sarung tanganmu yang lain?" tanyanya heran._

"_Hilang," cicit adiknya dengan ketakutan. Dia hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi adiknya yang ketakutan. Dengan helaan nafas dia melepas sarung tangan kanannya dan memakaikannya ditangan adiknya. _

"_Sudah hangat?" dia tersenyum kecil saat kepala adiknyanya mengangguk dengan semangat dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo pulang, ibu sudah membuatkan makanan hangat untuk kita." Dengan singkat sang kakak mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya yang terhalang kupluk merah yang warnanya sudah memudar._

l

l

l

**I CRIED FOR MY BROTHER SIX TIMES**

**l**

**XI LUHAN AS XI LUHAN**

**l**

**XI SEHUN AS OH SEHUN**

l

_PARK CHANYEOL_

_l_

_ZHANG YIXING_

_l_

_KIM MINSEOK_

l

**BROTHERSHIP**

**l**

**ALL LUHAN POIN OF VIEW (POV)  
**

**l**

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

l

CANON

l

OUT OF CHARACTER (MAYBE?)

l

ADAPTASI DARI CERITA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA "I CRIED FOR MY BROTHER SIX TIMES"

l

l

l

l

l

Bodoh—

Aku tergiur dengan perkataan temanku. Aku mencintai sepak bola dan mereka jelas tahu itu. Dengan bodohnya, aku percaya bahwa ada sepatu bola seharga 10 Yuan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika aku membuka kotak yang mereka berikan. Kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan? Hanya sepasang sarung tangan terbuat dari rajut berwarna kuning dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan. "**BODOH**" Aku yakin sarung tangan itu bahkan tidak lebih dari 3 Yuan.

Senyum miris yang bisa aku tunjukan berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang tersenyum mengejek padaku. _Bodoh, _rutukku dalam hati.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan pulang bersama adikku. Aku hanya diam sama sepertinya yang juga terdiam. Aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan menatap adikku yang juga sedang menatapku. Setidaknya 10 Yuan tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu tapi jangan protes," mendengar perkataanku sontak mata Sehun berbinar dan menatapku dengan penasaran. Saat aku memberikan sarung tangan berwarna kuning cerah, aku tentu sudah siap dengan nada protesnya. Aku terkejut menemukannya tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih _G__é_."

Jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan..

Saat aku dan Sehun melepaskan sepatu, betapa kagetnya kami menemukan ayah memegang tongkat bambu panjang. Aku sudah tahu, pada akhirnya ayah akan menyadari uang 10 Yuan dari lacinya menghilang. Bahkan aura kemarahannya sangat bisa aku rasakan saat ayahku meminta kami berlutut menghadap tembok. Bahkan ayahku tidak memberikan kami kesempatan hanya untuk mengganti baju seragam kami.

"SIAPA YANG MENCURI UANG ITU?!" suara lantang ayah sontak membuat kami terdiam. Nyaliku menciut dengan drastis. Jujur aku takut ayah memukulku dengan bambu yang ada ditangannya. Seolah mulutku terkunci dengan rapat aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian layak untuk dipukul."

Aku sontak memejamkan mataku dan menahan nafasku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku saat ayahku mengangkat tingi tangannya dan hendak memukul kami. Tapi sebuah tangan menahan tangan ayahku dan mencekram tangannya.

"Aku yang mencurinya ayah!"

BUAGH!

Aku membulatkan mataku saat ayah dengan kerasnya menghantam tongkat yang ada ditangannya pada punggung orang yang mengaku mengambil uangnya. Bukan aku yang mengatakannya tapi adikku..

Sehun—

BUAGH!

"KAU SUDAH BELAJAR MENCURI DARI RUMAH SEKARANG, HAL MEMALUKAN APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN DI MASA MENDATANG?!" cerca ayahku tanpa menghentikan pukulannya

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

"KAMU LAYAK DIPUKUL SAMPAI MATI! KAMU PENCURI TIDAK TAHU MALU!" umpat ayahku. Seperti kesetanan ayahku terus memukul adikku dengan keras. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti karena kehabisan tenaga dengan nafas tersenggal. Dia terus memarahi adikku dengan geram walau pun tidak memukulnya lagi.

Dan aku? Hanya bisa terdiam saat adikku dipukul karena kesalahanku. _Luhan! Kau kakaknya _hati nuraniku terus berteriak dengan keras. Tapi siapalah aku? Aku hanyalah seorang kakak pengecut yang berlindung di punggung kecil adikku sendiri.

Entah berapa banyak pukulan yang ayahku berikan. Yang aku tahu itu sangat banyak. Ayahku terduduk dengan lemah dan meminta aku dan ibuku untuk membawanya ke kamar.

Sontak aku memeluk adikku dengan tubuh bergetar dan ibu membantunya masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Ibu tampak terisak saat mengobati luka adikku yang cukup mengerikan. Tapi yang membuatku heran aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya menangis. Aku meringis melihatnya menahan sakit.

Kami tidur berdua di atas satu kasur. Sampai tengah malam, aku tidak bisa tidur begitu pula adikku yang terus saja merintih karena kesakitan.

Bukan perasaan lega yang aku dapatkan tapi rasa bersalah dan marah berkecamuk di dalam diriku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku kakaknya kenapa aku yang di lindungi oleh adikku.

Melihat punggungnya yang terlukan, tubuhku seakan tidak bisa aku kendalikan aku menangis dan meraung. "Se— _ARGHT_!" bahkan untuk memanggil namanya pun aku tidak bisa. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri sampai akhirnya tangan kecilnya menutup mulutku.

"Sudahlah _g__é_ semua sudah terjadi, untuk apa kau menangis?" aku terkesiap mendengar perkataannya yang tenang. Mulai dari hari itu aku selalu membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengaku. Bahkan aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana wajah adikku yang melindungiku. Padahal dia berusia 8 tahun sedangkan aku 11 tahun.

l

l

l

l

l

Perbeda tiga tahun membuat keluarga kami kerepotan. Adikku lulus SMP dan dia diterima disalah satu SMA dipusat kabupaten. Bersamaan denganku yang diterima disalah satu universitas provinsi.

Pada malam itu aku memandang surat penerimaanku dengan resah. Aku menemukan ayahku sedang duduk dihalaman sambil menghisap rokok tembakau, bukan hanya batang demi batang tapi bungkus demi bungkus sudah dia habiskan. Tanpa sengaja aku diam diambang pintu, mendengar ayah mendesah dengan mulut mengeluarkan asap rokok. "Kedua anak kita memberikan hasil yang begitu baik—" dia mengambil asbak dan menaruh rokok yang sudah habis dihisapnya. "—hasil yang begitu baik," gumamnya, kini dia mengambil sebatang rokok lagi.

Ibu mengusap air matanya dan menghela nafas. "Apa gunanya? Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa membiayai mereka berdua sekaligus?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghampiri ayah dan berkata. "Ayah, aku tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah lagi, aku sudah cukup banyak membaca buku." Mendengar perkataan adikku, ayah menatap adikku tajam dengan mata menggelap.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah adikku. "Kenapa kau memiliki jiwa lemah seperti ini?!" hardiknya, sedangkan Sehun dan ibuku hanya menundukkan kepala. "Bahkan jika ayah harus mengemis dijalanan akan ayah lakukan demi menyekolahkan kalian berdua sampai selesai!" Saat itu juga ayahku langsung mengetuk pintu satu demi satu rumah untuk meminjam uang.

Aku berjalan mendekati adikku dan mejulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus pipinya dengan hati-hati. Dia meringis saat tanganku menyentuh kulit pipinya yang membengkak. "Seorang anak laki-laki harus meneruskan sekolahnya, kalau tidak ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan jurang kemiskinan."

"_G__é__g__é_, juga laki-laki kan?" aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Tentu saja," ujarku sambil tertawa kaku. Melihatnya menatapku seperti itu. Saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikanku ke universitas.

Tapi— siapa sangka keesokan harinya, sebelum mentari datang. Adikku meninggalkan rumah dengan beberapa pakaian lusuh dan sedikit kacang yang sudah mengering. Dia menyelinap tanpa sepengetahuanku dan meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas bantalku.

_Ge, masuk ke universitas tidaklah mudah._

_Aku akan pergi mencari kerja dan mengirimkanmu uang._

Air mataku kembali mengalir begitu deras sampai-sampai mataku membengkak. Tahun itu Sehun berusia 17 tahun. Dan aku 20 tahun.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Dengan uang yang ayahku pinjam dari seluruh warga desa dan uang yang adikku kirimkan dari hasil kerja kuli sebagai pengangkut semen dipunggungnya di lokasi konstruksi. Akhirnya aku bisa sampai di tahun ketiga universitas.

Beberapa kali aku menghela nafas menatap buku yang aku baca. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah melihat perjuangan keluargaku. Aku hanya perlu belajar. Beruntung aku mendapatkan sebuah apartemen murah walau pun lumayan jauh dari universitas.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendapatkan seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Minseok?"

"Ada seorang penduduk desa menunggumu diluar," ujarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar begitu saja. Saat aku bertanya siapa nama penduduk desa yang menungguku dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Sambil berjalan ke luar aku terus berpikir, kenapa ada seorang penduduk desa yang mencariku?

_DEG!_

Betapa kagetnya aku, ternyata penduduk itu adalah adikku sendiri, seluruh badanya kotor tertutup debu semen dan pasir.

"Sehun-_na_?"

"Luhan-_g__é_!" aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya walau pun ditutupi debu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada teman sekamarku kalau kau itu adikku?"

Dia malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku dan menjawab. "Lihat bagaimana penampilanku," ujarnya sambil membandingkan baju yang ia pakai dengan baju yang aku pakai. "Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika dia tahu aku adalah adikmu? Apa mereka tidak akan menertawakanmu?"

Aku menatapnya miris, selalu saja dia membuat air mataku menggenang. Tanganku terulur untuk menyapu semua debu yang mengotori wajahnya. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat saat melihatnya masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli dengan omongan siapa pun!" dia sedikit tersentak kaget karena aku membentaknya. "Kau itu adikku! Mau bagaimana pun juga penampilanmu, kau itu tetap adikku!"

Dia tidak merespon kata-kataku malah merogoh tas yang sudah sangat lusuh dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mataku membulat sempurna saat dia memakaikanku sebuah topi berwarna hitam.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas, aku rasa gege membutuhkannya," aku hanya bisa terdiam. Lihat penampilannya, bahkan dia kesini pun tidak memakai topi dengan cuaca seterik ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak memeluknya. Saat itu juga aku menangis. "Bukankah _g__é__g__é_ pernah bilang seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis?" aku tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluknya.

_Tahun itu, ia berusia 20. Aku 23._

l

l

l

l

l

Saat pertama kali aku membawa pacarku ke rumah. Aku cukup tertegun melihat kaca jendela yang pecah sudah diganti. Rumahku yang biasanya lumayan berantakan sudah bersih dimana-mana. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman diwajahku saat aku menghampiri ibuku.

"Bu, sebenarnya ibu tidak perlu membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk membersihkan rumah kita," ujarku sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

Tapi ibuku hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Sehun—" ucapnya pelan. "Dia pulang lebih awal untuk membersihkan rumah," aku mengerjapkan mataku sambil melepaskan rengkuhanku. "Apa kau tidak lihat luka ditangannya? Dia terluka karena memasang kaca jendela baru."

Mendengar perkataannya aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar adikku. Saat aku masuk ke kamarnya aku langsung melihat raut wajahnya yang kusut. Aku merasa beratus-ratus jarum menusukku. Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari kotak obat.

"Kau yang membetulkan jendela itu?" dia mengangguk. Aku menarik tangannya dan mengoles sedikit salep pada luka di telapak tangannya dan membalutnya dengan kasa. "Apa itu sakit?" tanyaku heran karena dia sama sekali tidak meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak, tidak sakit," ujarnya dengan datar. "Kau tahu _g__é_? Ketika aku bekerja di lokasi konstruksi, batu-batu berjatuhan pada kakiku setiap waktu. Bahkan itu tidak mengghentikanku bekerja dan—"

Ditengah kalimat ia berhenti karena melihat mataku kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Aku itu kakaknya tapi kenapa lagi-lagi adikku yang harus menimpa nasib seperti ini? Harusnya aku yang menjaganya.

_Waktu itu adikku berusia 23 tahun dan aku 26 tahun._

l

l

l

l

l

Ketika aku menikah, aku tinggal di kota. Sudah sering kali aku dan suamiku Park Chanyeol mengundang orang tuaku untuk datang dan tinggal bersama kami, tapi mereka tidak pernah mau.

"Jika ayah dan ibumu meninggalkan desa ini, kami tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa disana," ujar ayahku dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari ibuku. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, namun dengan sangat halus adikku berkata, "_G__é_, jagalah mertuamu saja. Aku akan menjaga ayah dan ibu disini."

Prestasi Chanyeol dalam bekerja membuatnya mendapatkan pangkat sebagai direktur sebuah pabrik. Aku dan suamiku menginginkan Sehun mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai manajer pada departemen pemeliharaan. Tetapi adikku menolak tawaran tersebut.

Ia bersikeras memulai bekerja sebagai reparasi. Suatu hari, adikku diatas sebuah tangga untuk memperbaiki sebuah kabel, entah apa yang salah ia malah mendapatkan sengatan listrik dan terjatuh. Untung saja rekannya membawanya langsung ke rumah sakit.

"Mengapa kau menolak menjadi manager?" keluh Chanyeol saat kami menjenguknya.

Melihat gips putih pada kakinya aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau tahu? Manager tidak akan pernah harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti ini," adikku hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. "Lihat dirimu sekarang, luka yang kau dapatkan begitu serius."

"Mengapa kau tidak mau mendengar kami sebelumnya Sehun-_na_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Pikirkan dirimu dan kakak ipar _g__é_ — Chanyeol-_hyung_ baru saja jadi direktur dan aku hampir tidak berpendidikan. Jika aku menjadi menejer, berita apa yang akan tersebar?" mendengar perkataannya mata suamiku dipenuhi dengan air mata dengan tergesah-gesah dia keluar dari ruang rawat inap adikku.

Dengan terbata-bata aku akhirnya mengatakannya juga, "Tapi, kau kurang pendidikan juga karena aku!"

"Kenapa membicarakan masa lalu?" kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku.

_Yah~ saat itu dia berusia 26 dan aku 29._

l

l

l

l

l

Akhirnya waktu itu tiba, adikku kini berusia 30 tahun ketika ia menikahi seorang Zhang Yixing anak petani dari desa kami. Namja yang lembut cocok menjadi istri adikku yang memiliki pendirian yang keras.

Dalam acara pernikahan adikku, pembawa acara dalam pernikahannya bertanya padanya. "Siapa yang paling kau hormati dan kasihi?"

"Kakakku." Tanpa berpikir panjang dengan spontan dia menjawab. Ia melanjutkan dengan sebuah cerita yang bahkan tidak dapat aku ingat. "Dulu ketika kami masih SD, sekolah kami berada di desa yang berbeda. Setiap hari kakakku dan aku berjalan selama dua jam untuk pergi ke sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Suatu hari, aku kehilangan satu dari sarung tanganku. Kakakku memberikan satu dari miliknya. Dia rela hanya memakai satu sarung tangan dengan berjalan sejauh itu. Ketika sampai di rumah, tangannya begitu gemetar karena cuaca yang begitu dingin sampai-sampai dia tidak dapat memegang sumpit. Sejak hari itu aku bersumpah. Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan menjaga kakakku dan baik kepadanya."

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu. Semua tamu memalingkan perhatiannya padaku. Seolah kerongkonganku mengering dengan susah payah akhirnya aku mengucapkannya, "Dalam hidupku, orang yang seharusnya selalu aku ucapkan terimakasih adalah adikku." Dan dalam moment yang paling indah untuk kami semua. Tepatnya di depan seluruh tamu pernikahan adikku. Air mataku kembali mengalir melintasi kulit wajahku seperti sungai.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Sebenernya saya pernah sebar cerita ini di facebook dan blog tapi bukan YAOI hahahahahha

Jadi intinya Chanyeol dan Yixing itu pemain dadakan.

Jadi? Terimakasih udah mau baca dan berkunjung:)


End file.
